


Mythiru Week 2019

by Imasha



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: 2019, AUs, Canon, East of the Sun West of the Moon, F/M, Gen, Jewel Thief AU, Multi, Non magic AU, Poetry, fairytale AU, mythiru, mythiru week, mythirue, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasha/pseuds/Imasha
Summary: Some oneshots for Mythiru week 2019!Run and prompts by felixespinal on tumblr.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Mytho (Princess Tutu)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:Snow  
> Really short and generic so no outside thought exactly needed, but could be an AU where there’s nothing magical goin on and Mytho is just the nice popular guy who seems above it all, and Rue is just a friend to him, possibly even a sister. Or not. This is super open guys I just wanted a cute little interaction with them.

“Not fair Pique! You and Lillie stole my gloves!” Only the sound of giggling and another snowball sent her way answered. Duck dodged and immediately set to work making a new snowball to return fire.

10 min later, they all headed back inside. “Where are my gloves?” Duck asked them.

“Uuhh…” Pique looked at Lillie, who shrugged.

“Oh Duck, always losing your things! You can’t expect us to keep up with  _ everything _ for you! But we’ll hold your cold hands if you want!” Lillie chuckled.

Duck really wasn’t sure she trusted Lillie to hold her hand, or anything for that matter. “I’ll just go look for them. They can’t have gone  _ too _ far, right?” So she went back out into the snow as her friends went on inside.

Duck spent another 10 minutes looking, and looking, and looking to no avail. The gloves were bright yellow for heaven’s sake! They shouldn’t have been hard to find, and they hadn’t gone very far… 

“What are you looking for?”

“Oh, my gloves,” Duck responded without looking. The voice sounded familiar, but she was focusing! “My friends took them and  _ lost _ them, not that they meant to, you know, but…”

She trailed off as she realized why the voice sounded familiar. Reddening, she looked up to see Mytho in his deep blue scarf and grey coat that should have looked drab and boring but looked absolutely fantastic and regal on him, looking at her.

“What kind of gloves are they?” he asked, earnest.

Duck could feel her face reddening and hoped he would think it was the cold. “Th-they’re— um, yellow.”

“Well, I’ll keep an eye out for yellow snow,” he said with a chuckle and a smile that melted her heart more than a fireplace.

Then, instead of walking on, he started looking around! “Mittens or gloves?”

Duck realized what he was doing immediately. “Y-you don’t have to—! You’re obviously going someplace and you don’t have to help me look for my gloves! It’s nothing, really; they’re probably lost for good, you don’t have to waste your time on—”

“Mittens or gloves?” he insisted.

He looked at her with such clear eyes, such intent on doing what he set out to do, that Duck knew it was fruitless to protest. “... mittens,” she finally got out.

“That’s cute,” he commented as he returned to searching.

Duck did her absolute best to  _ not _ overthink that statement as they continued searching. Only a few minutes passed before Mytho called over to her.

“Are these yours?”

Duck looked up, and he was pointing up. In a tree. Sure enough, one of the tree’s branches held her mittens in its leafless grasp. She gave an unintentionally loud groan of frustration.

Without a word, Mytho walked over to a branch within his reach, which was higher than hers, grabbed it, and shook the branch. This eventually got the higher branch to shake as well, and before long Duck’s mittens tumbled out of the tree to the ground!

“Wow! Thank you!” Duck said, amazed that he would do so much for her. Before she could get to them herself, though, he had already stooped and picked them up.

“Glad you didn’t lose them for good,” he said as he walked over. “They feel thick and warm.”

“Yeah… me too,” she said before realizing how awkwardly placed those words were. “I mean—! I’m glad I didn’t lose them!” She reached out quickly to take her mittens back as she laughed nervously.

Mytho gave a small gasp. “Your hands are completely red! I should have realized, I’m sorry.” He quickly put his hands over hers, then switched and put her mittens on her  _ for _ her. Duck was so shocked she couldn’t respond. “You should stay inside for a while, warm up your hands.”

She nodded dumbly. Of  _ course _ he was worried about her hands now that he saw them, but  _ holding them _ ?? Putting on her mittens??? She was still trying to process it all when she suddenly felt him tug her into step with him. He was now walking them both to a building,  _ still holding her hands _ . Was it because he thought she was too dumb to do it herself? Because she hadn’t moved when he told her to get inside? Or was he just a nice person? He was definitely a nice person. But… he was also still holding her hands.

They got to the building, and he made sure she was well inside before letting go of her. “There. You shouldn’t go out for a while, not with your hands so cold,” he advised.

“O-kay…” Duck managed to get out. She should say thank you. She should thank him. She should  _ say _ something.

He stood there for a moment before giving her another smile. “Alright. Well… Keep your mittens on you.” Then he was gone.

She should have said thank you.

But she was very warm.


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Mytho is a rouge prince-turned-thief trying to get back the pieces of his kingdom’s prized jewel that was shattered and destroyed the kingdom, and Ahiru is his partner in crime (and betrothal).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wedding
> 
> Inspired by Les Friction's "Louder Than Words" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MJd0RTOW1Y

There was a chapel. There was white everywhere. There were curtains and red flowers and a lovely aisle to walk down, surrounded by lords and ladies befitting such a prestigious wedding. Ahiru’s heart fluttered as she glanced at the crowd, the crown awaiting her, down at her lovely dress, as she felt her impossible-to-walk-in shoes. She’d pleaded for something more comfortable, but her groom promised to sweep her off her feet afterwards so she wouldn’t have to worry about it. She exhaled nervously.

“Oh don’t worry so much, dear!” a comforting voice beside her assured. “You’re a darling princess, and will make an even more lovely queen. He’s lucky to have found you.”

“Aahaaha… yeah…” Ahiru responded awkwardly, smoothing her dress in gloved hands, then swallowed. “I just— I don’t know— I mean he’s so  _ nice _ , and this is all so fast…”

The older woman patted her hand. “It feels like that love, but when love is involved, everything is in the right time.”

Ahiru exhaled again and smiled more earnestly at the woman beside her. “You’re right. Thank you, for everything.” She hugged the woman tightly.

“... Do you have a necklace on underneath the dress, dear?” the woman asked after pulling back.

Ahiru flushed and her hand flew to her chest. “ _ Oh _ ! Y-yes, I’m— I’m sorry. It’s just— it’s a necklace that’s very special to me, but it clashes a little with the dress, and I  _ don’t _ want to ruin all the hard work everyone’s done! But I promised I would never take it off, and it’s small so it isn’t  _ super  _ obvious unless, well, you know. And—”

The woman patted her arm. “It’s alright dear. It’s important to bring something from your old life with you into your new as well.”

Ahiru continued blushing but smiled in relief. “I— I guess so. Thank you.”

“Oh, the music’s starting, you’d better get walking.”

Ahiru only groaned internally, a little bit, but the excitement and anticipation helped overcome her worries as she started down the aisle.

Small steps. Eyes on her. Heart beating. Glancing at the gorgeous windows, shrouded in fabric. Her groom, husband-to-be, waiting for her at the end. She just had to get there… 

Her necklace warmed its place on her chest, hidden under the layers of fabric. Soon the tiara would grace her head, if only for the ceremony. Then her glove would be removed and a ring placed on it. And then her love would whisk her away from everything, and it would be the two of them. Finally.

She made it to the altar. She smiled with relief and joy at her groom, who was smiling brightly at her. He took her hand and the ceremony proceeded.

Words were said, promises shared, the tiara with its lovely pinkish-red stone on top placed on her head. The gold and red complimented her own red hair. Her groom took her glove and slipped the ring on.

“If anyone has reason these two should not be wed, speak now or—”

“ _ I _ don’t think that this is a very good idea,” a theatrical voice echoed from the rafters. “Especially that tiara. Tacky choice, honestly.”

Startled, everyone looked around for the voice.

“I can help, though. Take everything off your hands.”

A young man came into the light by one of the windows, hand around one of the curtains. The light silhouetted him, and before much could be seen or done he started swinging down into the chapel, right at the altar!

Ahiru’s groom stepped in front of her, shielding and blocking the way. “Ahiru! I’ll prot—” The man dropped and rolled, then shoved into her groom with a shoulder, knocking the wind out of him and also knocking him to the ground.

The young man stood up and grinned, wearing a black half mask. He gave a bow to Ahiru. “M’lady.” 

Ahiru tensed, but suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and swept off her feet, setting the world spinning. She screamed, of course, and almost lost the tiara in the jolt. She grabbed it onto her head and squeezed her eyes shut. The curtain swingers tossed her around, she had no idea which was was up let alone which side of the church she was near, and eventually landed on something solid with someone holding her tightly. A bag went over her head and despite kicking and flailing, she was hauled away.

* * *

Ahiru sat in a derelict little corner of a shabby frame of a house. She was still in the wedding dress, but her shoes were off. The young man with white hair and a dark outfit came over to her, his mask gone but grin remaining. “Ahiru.”

He breathed her name like it gave him life just to say it.

She pouted at him. “You really pushed it, you know? I had the ring on, we’d said the vows, and were almost officially officiated!”

“I’m sorry, my love,” Prince Siegfried bent on a knee and kissed her hand gently, carefully. “I had to make a grand entrance.”

She loved the feel of his lips on her skin and flushed, but she had honestly been worried and refused to give in so easily. “I… I had on horrible shoes as well. I had them on for so long I still can’t walk very well.”

He immediately moved his hands to her feet and started massaging them.

Ahiru jumped in her chair with a small sound, not expecting that. “S-Siegfried!” Her face burned.

“Mytho, actually, remember?” He smiled at her over her skirt, still rubbing her foot. “I’m Mytho as long as we’re on the run, stealing all these jewel pieces.”

Ahiru’s heart broke a little every time he reminded her. The Raven had decimated Siegfried’s kingdom and taken its prized jewel, the Heart of the King, and broken it into so many pieces, scattering it all over the continent. All that remained was the small piece of her own betrothal necklace. She never took it off.

“We’ll get them back,” Ahiru assured him, and took off the tiara. Its red jewel was another piece of the Heart. She offered it to him. “We  _ are _ .”

He smiled at her softly. “And then we’ll have a proper wedding,” he murmured.

Ahiru flushed again. “We could just get married now…” she muttered.

“With your stolen ring and tiara?” he lightly teased.

“And your betrothal necklace,” she insisted, putting the tiara on him and patting where the stone lay under her dress.

He moved one hand from her foot to her hand and held it softly while he looked at her. “You deserve better, Ahiru,” he said, so earnestly she almost believed it.

She placed her free hand on his cheek. “I don’t care;  _ you _ and me are all we need for a wedding, silly.”

“... Me Siegfried? Or me Mytho?” he breathed, a trace of humor trying to assert itself, but real questioning underlying it all.

Oh her heart. “ _ You _ ,” she just said again.

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

“Eventually, my little duck.”


	3. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Presents

The present is a place

And a feeling

Of being

I wish I could give you

Myself

But I don’t even know

What feelings are

Let alone how to share them

So I gift

What I can

What I know

What people tell me

A gem

A jewel

Necklace

For You

Tutu

Please take

My present

Me 


	4. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stories

There once was a poor man with several children who lived with them and his wife in a small home. They all did what they could to help survive, but winters were only getting colder. One day, while the man was out, he encountered an enormous swan, at least the size of a man. The swan offered him riches if he would give up his youngest daughter for him to take away. The man said he could never, but the swan told him to talk to her about it and he would return the next day.

The man did not want to even think about it, but when his youngest, most energetic daughter Ahiru asked him about his day, he inevitably ended up talking about the swan. She of course did not want to leave her father or her family, and her father smiled and said he would tell the swan when he came again.

However, over the next day, Ahiru thought about how hard their lives were, and how much better off everyone would be if they had some money to care for everything easier. Their mother was very sick as well, and Ahiru did not wish for her to die. So she eventually decided she would go with the swan after all.

When the swan came to the house the next day, the father said he would not give up his youngest daughter, but Ahiru said she would go with the swan. Her family asked her not to go, but Ahiru wanted a better life for everyone, and so she just smiled, waved, and left with the swan.

Ahiru rode the back of the swan, who flew so high and so far that Ahiru had no idea where they were. They landed on a lake, and the swan took them to an island in the middle. There they entered a large castle unlike Ahiru had ever seen; there were rooms upon rooms filled with all sorts of things, from books to instruments to furs to furniture. The swan told her that she could not return to her home, and that she could not leave the island. That was all he said before leaving her to eat food that had appeared on a table while Ahiru wasn’t looking. Ahiru was saddened by this news, but having no one to talk to and being very tired, she ate the food and fell asleep.

Over the next 6 months, Ahiru grew used to life at the castle. She cried many times, and she was lonely, for besides the swan and herself there was but one servant, who stayed out of sight and seemed to disappear often. But the swan assured her her family was doing better now, and she had many things to distract herself with as well. When she wasn’t learning new things or exploring the castle, Ahiru talked to the swan about everything. The swan never answered much, but he always listened. And though he was large and intimidating, he was also graceful, and at times even kind.

Every night, Ahiru would go to sleep in a nice warm bed, and a man would join her after all the lights were out and she was asleep. She only knew because sometimes she would wake up and feel his warmth beside her. He never did anything to her and was always gone by morning. She tried to ask both the swan and the skittish servant about it, but neither of them would talk about it. 

More months passed, and Ahiru grew more stir crazy and worried. Had her mother survived? Did her family get a better home? Was everyone eating enough? She talked of them endlessly to the swan, what else could she do? Meanwhile she ate less, focused less, and even forgot to go to bed at night sometimes.

Finally the swan said he could let her visit her family, but only for a short time. He warned her not to let any of them convince her to try and stay home, and Ahiru readily agreed. He flew her to her home, which was indeed larger and more sturdy now, and she reunited with her family. Her mother was well and everyone rejoiced to have her back. Ahiru warned them she was only back for a short time, however, and they all saddened at the prospect. However, soon they were simply happy to have her home again. Except their mother, who kept trying to convince Ahiru to stay, more persistently than any of the others.

Ahiru explained to her that she could not stay longer, she had promised the swan, who had given the family so much. Her mother was not satisfied, but knew Ahiru would do what she set out to do. So her mother simply asked that she get a look at the mysterious man who came to bed after her, so her mother would have some peace knowing her daughter wasn’t about to be attacked in her sleep. Ahiru tried to assure her that nothing had yet happened, and she didn’t think it ever would, but her mother insisted. So Ahiru said she would try.

Once Ahiru returned to the castle, the swan seemed almost more at ease than before. He was more docile and engaged when she spoke to him, though he still did not answer much. Ahiru had renewed interest in reading aloud to him, and in learning things herself, whether or not she did very well with them. She even thought she saw him smiling sometimes.

The atmosphere after bed has shifted as well. The man still only came after all the lights were out, and never did anything to her. But she could tell he turned towards her in the dark more often, and he moved around during the night less often. She wasn’t sure what that meant, but the words of her mother kept coming back to her.

So one night, she hid a candle under the bed. The man came to bed. She waited. Then, she lit the candle and held it aloft.

The man was much younger than she’d expected, and stunning to look at. His hair was white like snow, and his face smooth and calm. He looked like a prince.

Ahiru got so distracted looking at him that she didn’t notice how much her candle had burned until it dripped wax, right onto the man’s shirt. He awoke immediately, and his eyes were large and brown. They were the eyes of the swan. And as soon as he realized what was happening, they looked infinitely sorrowful.

He fled the room.

Ahiru dropped the candle, somehow not catching the bed on fire.

She was left alone again, and she found herself crying.

* * *

Ahiru searched the next day high and low, but neither the swan nor the man were to be found. She caught the servant sneaking out the back door, and tearfully asked what had happened. The servant simply replied that she was free to go. Ahiru held onto their sleeve and only cried more; she told about how she hadn’t intended to be a bother, that she didn’t know how to even get home, and she was sorry for scaring the man who was the swan.

The servant at length took pity on her, or simply wished to be released, and told her that the swan had been a prince who had been taken by a princess in the northernmost lands for a husband. He refused, however, and she had used her powers to turn him into a swan until he found a woman willing to stay with him for an entire year without knowing who or what he really was. Ahiru had violated that when she looked upon him and woke him, and so he had now returned to the princess’s kingdom.

Ahiru quieted at the tale, and the servant pointed her in the direction of a part of the island. “You’ll find someone there who can take you home.” And then the servant plucked themselves away from Ahiru’s grasp, turned into a raven, and flew off.

Ahiru simply stared after the servant for a long time. But eventually, she wiped her tears away. She felt absolutely terrible for what she had done to the swan prince, and the aching in her heart was doubled by the fact that she realized she had come to love him. Perhaps he would be different as a human, but he was so gentle and respectful at night that she did not expect he would be any worse, only better. She cried a little more, but then went to the place on the island the servant had showed her.

There she met the East Wind. She asked if she might have a ride back to her homeland. The East Wind noticed her sadness and asked why she was so sad if she were going home. So Ahiru laid out the tale that had happened thus far, and went on to say that she wished she could make it right, and how much she wanted to see the swan prince, but she had no idea where the northernmost kingdom was or how to get there, especially as she couldn’t even get herself home.

The East Wind took pity on her and her tears and gave her a gift to help her calm down. It was a feather made of gold. Ahiru stared in wonder at the gift. “I cannot take you to the northernmost kingdom,” the East Wind said, “but I know someone who might. If you wish to go.”

Ahiru thanked the East Wind profusely and declared she did want to go. Her family was safe, she knew, but she did not know about the swan prince, if he was alright, how things were with him. She only wanted to know if he was happy, she said. That was all. His eyes had been so sad and she had enjoyed his company so much.

So the East Wind took her to the West Wind and left her there. Ahiru repeated her story, and the West Wind gave her a golden necklace to calm her tears, for they still came during her retelling. It shone brightly on her dress and pale skin. The West Wind could not take her to the northernmost kingdom, but knew someone who might. So they journeyed and came to the North Wind. Again, Ahiru cried while telling the story, and the North Wind gave her a golden tiara. It looked lovely against her red hair. The North Wind said it would take effort, but they could journey to the northernmost kingdom together. Ahiru almost cried again in thanks, but instead just smiled brightly.

The North Wind took Ahiru to a massive castle nestled in the ice and snow of a great mountain. The North Wind warned Ahiru that the inhabitants were subjects of the Raven King, who did not take kindly to strangers. The golden objects she wore would help her blend in, as all subjects wore at least some jewelry. The North Wind told her to meet at this same place within the next week if she wished to return home.

Ahiru entered the castle and blended as best she could. There were many people bustling about, so it was not as difficult as she had expected. She eventually learned that a wedding was taking place in five days, and that it was the princess Rue’s wedding. Ahiru could not find out who the groom was, however, other than that he was a strange man if handsome, and his name was Mytho. A few days passed before she finally caught a glimpse of him; he was her swan prince! Oh, she was so relieved to have finally found him, for she had searched everywhere in the castle and found no trace.

However, she could not tell if he was happy. She could not even see his face for more than a second at a time, he was so surrounded by servants and bustled about here and there. She followed them until he was placed in his quarters, then despaired that she could not see him again. Just then, a young woman with hair black as night passed her. She was gorgeous, and wore such a fine dress and jewelry, Ahiru guessed she must be the princess.

Princess Rue paused before turning the corner however, and came back to Ahiru, oddly fixed in her gaze. Ahiru was only glad the woman had no attendants with her. “Why are you here outside of my future husband’s room?” Rue asked.

“I… heard much of his grace, and wished to myself,” Ahiru managed to get out.

“You did?” Rue asked, slightly suspicious. “... You will see him with everyone else when we are married,” she preened, though did not move to leave.

“How… can I be sure he is worthy of your  own grace and beauty, then?” Ahiru ventured.

“Of course he is,” Rue defended. “I don’t know why everyone is so worried about him. I chose him, he is perfect.

“I only wish to see him for a short time,” Ahiru said. “If you see him every day, of course you know. But I do not.”

“Petty,” the princess called her. But she eyed Ahiru. “Very well,” she finally said; “If you will give me your golden tiara, I will allow you an hour to see him this evening.”

Ahiru’s heart soared. She happily gave her tiara to Rue. She met the princess that evening, and as promised, Rue took Ahiru in to see the prince. However, she did not know Rue had slipped the prince a sleeping draught, so he was fast asleep when they entered. Ahiru was visibly disappointed, and Rue just smiled at her. However, even asleep, Ahiru was grateful for the opportunity to see the Mytho once more. She gently tried to wake him, but to no avail.

She looked at him with such soft fondness, the princess felt a small stab of worry and jealousy. “As you can see, he is perfectly perfect for me,” Rue insisted, and began to take her away.

“Oh please,” Ahiru asked, soft and with a few tears, for she felt the love she had realized once again as she gazed at him. “You said an hour. Let me stay?”

Rue huffed, but the prince was asleep so she allowed it.

As they left later, Ahiru took hold of the princess’ sleeve. “Can I see him again tomorrow?” she pleaded.

“Why?” Rue demanded.

“I… did not get to speak with him,” Ahiru said, instead of simply saying she wished to see him up close again. She did wish to speak with him, of course, but her heart was full even from simply looking. And perhaps she would be able to tell his emotions in his sleep if she looked for it.

“Why should that matter?” Rue retaliated.

“Please?” Ahiru asked again, wiping another tear from her eyes. “I will give you my golden necklace.”

After some thought, Rue relented. “Tomorrow night, then.”

Ahiru smiled so much at her, and promised to give her the necklace the next night.

The next night came and went much the same as the first; the princess slipped the prince a sleeping draught, Ahiru stared at him longingly, and Rue waited with her. Ahiru cried more, however, and Rue could feel the young woman’s love outpouring, though did not understand why. It made her uncomfortable, and she eventually waited on the other side of the door. She knew the prince would not wake.

Ahiru left the room wiping her eyes, and Rue relaxed. “Satisfied?”

“Do you think he will be happy here?” Ahiru sniffed.

Rue blinked. “Of course he will. I will make sure he is tended to at all times, and he will have anything he pleases.”

Ahiru nodded, and wiped at her face again. Then she looked at Rue. “Please,” she asked again, pulling out her last golden gift of the feather, “can I see him one more time?”

The feather was immaculate, Rue had never seen anything like it. It was gorgeous. And, as much as she hated to admit it, the strange emotions of this strange girl were chipping away at her. After much thought, she nodded. “Tomorrow night.”

The next night came, the night before the wedding. The princess had done much during the day and very nearly did not come for the strange visit. She had forgotten to give the prince a sleeping draught as well, but she was cautiously curious what might happen as a result. The wedding could not be changed, after all.

Ahiru waited for longer than usual for Rue to show, and began worrying she might not come at all. When Rue finally showed up, Ahiru nearly threw her arms around her in gratitude. Her own heart had only increased in aching the longer she knew she would no longer be able to see Mytho.

Rue quietly took them into the room, and Ahiru began her longing gazes again. Ahiru tried waking the prince, and to Rue’ surprise, he remained asleep. Ahiru sighed and sat beside the bed. Rue stood in the room with her for a time, but eventually left to stand by the door so she would not have to watch the young woman pine so earnestly. She left it open a crack to listen if anything should happen, though.

“I hope you’re happy…” Ahiru whispered to Mytho. “And I’m sorry I… I’ll miss you.” She sniffed.

Then, the swan prince turned and looked at her with those large, brown eyes. Kind and soft. “Ahiru…?”

Ahiru stared in shock at those eyes that had stared up at her from the bed what felt like so long ago, those eyes that had listened to her for months on end. She scrunched up her blue eyes in response as more tears came. “I—” she sniffed, trying to get out another apology as her heart swelled and broke all over again. “I’m—”

In an instant he was sitting up and embracing her. His arms were soft and comforting, like the swan’s feathers had been at times, and Ahiru broke down crying. He held her close and murmured assurances. At length, she eventually calmed her crying, and he asked why she was so far from her home.

Ahiru told him. She told him about the servant and the winds, and her golden jewelry, how the servant had told her of the curse and how she had foiled his attempt to break it. She apologized, repeatedly, and had to sniff tears away several times while telling the story. She told him about the princess and that she was assured the prince would be well taken care of, but she had to see him just one more time, repeatedly, until now she was out of jewelry and would have to leave.

Mytho listened attentively the whole time, wiped some of her tears for her, and embraced her tightly after she had finished. “I never could have dreamed someone would come looking for me this far,” he told her warmly. “I can hardly believe that that person is you. Thank you, Ahiru.”

Hearing her name on his lips almost sent her into another crying fit, but he kissed her cheek and the shock stopped her. Then she flushed furiously. “R-really?” she asked breathlessly.

Mytho smiled at her. “Really.”

Ahiru hiccupped, love overflowing but the darkness around their small light a reminder of the coming day. Of his marriage. “W-well— the princess really— she said she’ll take care of you. And— and she seems nice enough, if— if a bit defensive, and—” She couldn’t help it, she started crying again.

He gently held her again. After quieting her tears, and sitting with her in silence for a time, he spoke. “I think there may be a way I can marry you instead,” he murmured.

Ahiru was stunned into silence. Before she could ask, he continued. “I only ask that you trust me. You will see if you are at the wedding tomorrow.”

Ahiru sniffed. “Y-you… you would do that?” 

“Of course,” he said warmly, and kissed her softly.

They sat in contented company for a time, and Mytho gave her a bracelet to wear tomorrow. She hid it in her pocket and eventually left, for she was sure it had been longer than one hour.

It had. Princess Rue had been listening, and too stunned by the revelation of Ahiru’s story to say anything. The resulting warm exchanges she heard had only driven her to cry quietly to herself. She had never heard Mytho talk with such warmth or kindness to anyone before, and she knew that Ahiru loved him dearly. She also knew that if she stopped whatever Mytho was planning, he wouldn’t ever forgive her.

She pretended she had heard nothing, however, when Ahiru came out. Ahiru wiped her own eyes and hardly noticed the redness of Rue’s face. “Thank you,” Ahiru said, heartfelt.

Rue couldn’t look at her for very long. “Go along then,” she sniffed. “Obviously he’s— he’s perfect.”

Ahiru finally noticed a little of the princess’ emotions and discomfort, and frowned. She gave a deep curtsy, and tried to think of something to help. But unable to think of anything, she said goodnight and left.

The next day was the wedding. It was an incredible affair, and Ahiru was swept up in so much to-do and celebration that she almost didn’t get to be in the same room as the ceremony. However, she managed with the quality of her bracelet, and settled with others as it began. The Raven King overlooked the proceedings, and the ceremony progressed without problem. Both Mytho and Rue looked incredible. However, then Mytho spoke up. “I would like to make a request. I would like my future wife to wash a favorite shirt of mine. Start the marriage out with a clean start.”

He pulled out his shirt from the night Ahiru dripped wax on him. Ahiru knew that this was her chance.

Rue held her head with dignity, and tried many ways to get rid of the stain. However, nothing she tried worked. Ahiru worked her way closer to the altar as Rue tried and tried, and as she approached, could see tears in Rue’s eyes. Ahiru paused, worried, but then continued anyway. “May I try?”

Mytho passed the shirt to Ahiru, and after some techniques of her own, she managed to clean the stain out of the shirt. Mytho smiled softly at her the whole time, and happily took her hand afterwards. “My queen.”

Ahiru’s heart melted, and nothing else mattered in that moment. SHe knew what love felt like, to have that love returned, to be whole with another person. They kissed.

After they parted, Ahiru turned and saw Rue. She was on the ground in her beautiful dress, and crying her eyes out. Her father was standing behind her, demanding that she stand up and take back what was hers.

Mytho tensed, but after a moment, Ahiru stepped away and knelt beside Rue. She touched the princess’ arm, and Rue looked up at her. Ahiru truly was sorry to take her happy ending away, and started to tell her as much. Rue stopped her however, and said through a tearful smile that she knew Mytho would be happiest with Ahiru, and she could never take that from him willingly.

Both Ahiru and Mytho’s hearts wrenched at that, though they were grateful. Ahiru stared at her for a long moment, and then pulled the princess into an embrace, while they were both still on the ground. Even The Raven King was shocked into silence.

“Thank you,” Ahiru told her earnestly. “I know you will find your own happiness as well.”

After another moment of stunned silence, Rue returned the hug. “I… thank you,” she whispered.

The Raven King puffed himself up. “No daughter of mine will stand for such impunity! Stand and take what is yours!”

Rue pulled back from Ahiru, face more somber, and stood. She faced her father and said with authority, “You are right. I will no longer cower before you. I give my protection to these two, and anyone who has issues with this will deal with me.”

Everyone was surprised, most especially the Raven King, but he did not argue more. Rue kissed the cheeks of both Ahiru and Mytho and gave them her blessing, and they were married on the spot.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
